The Master's Pain
by Koibitotedare
Summary: Ciel get's a cavity and Sebastian decides to have a little fun before forcing the Young Master to the dentist.


Alright so this was mainly written during the hours of three am and five am while I was suffering through jet lag…yay…T.T I love Japan but the jet lag just might kill me. I think Ciel might be a little OOC but his character is just so diverse at some parts that I couldn't help but play along with the little kid part too. This will also be the Queen from the Manga because she's cooler. :D

5877674487854

Resisting the urge to wince and shove the stupid brush out of his mouth was beginning to wear on his patience. Why the hell did his butler have to be so thorough? Sharp pain ripped thorough his mouth as the toothbrush was run across the sensitive area again. He could no longer stand the pain coursing through his body. As if knowing that his master was at the end of his patience the butler removed the toothbrush from the young boy's mouth just as he sat up.

"I can do it myself Sebastian!" The boy growled as he snatched the toothbrush from his butler.

"Very well if the Young Master would like to finish I shall prepare your evening clothing." Sebastian said with a hand crossed over his chest.

"Don't even bother with it," Ciel grumbled, "Just make me some tea or something." The toothbrush was brutally shoved in the small mouth and chomped down on. Sebastian raised an eyebrow but said nothing at the horrible display of cheeky attitude.

"Understood." Sebastian's voice was crisp and clear through the large washroom. He bowed then turned and left the room leaving behind the temperamental earl. Ciel waited until the sound of echoing footsteps faded away before throwing the toothbrush into the sink and rinsing his mouth with cool water. He blinked at his reflection in the mirror, wide eyes, and chubby cheeks that had yet to grow out into maturity. Scowling at his reflection he hesitantly opened his mouth looking for the source of the searing pain. Growing frustrated with the lack of sight from the fog on the mirror Ciel wiped it away with his sleeve then readjusted his lips to look again. Seeing nothing but darkness in the inside his mouth seemed to flare his temper even more. He slammed a fist down on the sink wincing when the pain shot through his hand. He knew there was a cavity somewhere in there lurking and waiting to develop further. The pain felt too familiar to be anything but a cavity. His anger at Sebastian grew as it was the butler's job to give him a thorough brushing each night, and yet he knew the blame practically lied on his shoulders, it was simply easier to blame his useless butler. Ciel, however, _was_ the one who managed to wiggle out of the brushing each night.

Whirling away from the mirror Ciel stomped over to his bed and flopped down on it still fully dressed. He covered his eyes with an arm and sighed as his still damp hair stuck to his forehead from his bath. Sebastian, as expected, would be bringing back tea for him. Probably sweet and aggravating for a cavity, perhaps he should just order the butler to his side to dress him for bed and to forget about the tea. Knowing Sebastian however, he would probably be done with the tea already and on his way up with it. The only way out without facing embarrassment would be to fake sleep. He also had to find a way to hide the cavity from Sebastian or the forever loyal butler would take him to one of those dreaded dentists. Drilling into children's teeth should be illegal. When he brought it up to the queen however, she laughed and patted him on the head then gave him another mission.

Sighing as he heard the sound of the echoing footsteps coming back he threw the covers over his head and began his years of perfected fake sleep. Shaking his head lightly as he really began to feel drowsy he ignored the two knocks on the door and Sebastian's call. He did not stir as the door opened nor did he stir when Sebastian called for him. When the blankets were gently pulled back, Ciel kept his breathing light and his body limp. He heard a light tsking from the butler and a hand slipped under his head.

"Silly Bocchan," Sebastian muttered as he directed the boy to lean against his chest, "Falling asleep so quickly." He untied the strings for Ciel's eye patch and set it on the nightstand. Ciel forced himself not to frown as the butler began to undress him. The rhythmic rise and fall of the demons chest was lulling him to sleep forcing his breathing to take a deeper level of natural smoothness. The soothing heat from the demon relaxed his body even more and he snuggled into the warmth gaining a chuckle from the demon. He felt his shirt being slipped off and placed off to the side.

"Are we still pretending or are you actually becoming weary Bocchan?" Sebastian asked in a low voice as Ciel snuggled his face into the man's chest. Too tired to even justify _that_ with a verbal answer, Ciel just raised a hand and curled it into a fist, then let it fall back onto Sebastian's leg and grunted. Slightly frustrated with how easily he had been found out he tried to lift his heavy head to glare at the butler only to have his head gently led back to the demons chest.

"Jerk." Ciel mumbled through a yawn.

"You'll have to stand Bocchan." Sebastian said as he moved swiftly to the boy's trousers. A whine of disagreement came from the child and he refused to straighten his legs from their curled position. After a moment of silent convincing, Ciel uncurled his legs but made no move to stand. Sebastian sighed but made quick work of removing the child's trousers before setting him down on the bed earning a mumble of disagreement from the boy and Ciel curling up to keep the warmth. Sebastian grabbed the nightgown off of the impressive dresser and quickly pulled it over his master's head after making him rise again. He buttoned the last few buttons and laid the boy down and covered the preteen up.

"Goodnight Bocchan." Sebastian said softly as he walked out the door and blew out the candles. Darkness fell across the hall dancing on the walls for the powerful demon that walked past them. How long had it been now? Three days that his Bocchan had his cavity and refused to seek help from his ever loyal butler. Tomorrow would be the last, Sebastian would either force the Master to tell him about it or end the game by dragging him to the dentist. He would play his masters game for just one more day before he pulled in a cheat card. Order and Contract were two different things after all.

5877674487854

"Bocchan it's time to wake up." Sebastian called that morning as he pulled the curtains back and tied them into place letting in bright rays of sunlight. Sighing Ciel rubbed an eye with a fisted hand and slowly sat up blinking at the sudden brightness.

"Today's breakfast is chocolate chip scones with pancakes and assorted fruit with an American tea." Sebastian explained as he handed a scone to Ciel who grimaced. He took a small bite out of it and nearly jumped in pain. The stupid chocolate chip had gone point down into his cavity. With a forced slowness Ciel placed the scone back on the tray missing his butlers smirk. He went for the pancakes, they seemed safe. As soon as he took a bite he nearly choked on how sweet it was. Perhaps on a good day he would like them but all it did today was aggravate the cavity to the point where it was pulsing in pain. He grabbed the tea to wash it down only to literally gag at the pure amount of sugar mixed into the tea.

"Why the hell is this food so sweet?" Ciel complained loudly his hand twitching to rub at his jaw.

"The Young Master constantly complains that his food isn't sweet enough, so today I am merely complying." Sebastian said with his lips slightly upturned.

"I didn't mean that damn much." Ciel muttered crossly.

"Now, now Young Master I believe that I've taught you proper English not those vile words. Young boys your age shouldn't speak like that." Sebastian criticized sternly.

"Where'd you read that?" Ciel muttered cross that Sebastian had entered tutor mode so quickly.

"English 101," The answer came fast and natural, "a course I believe that we may have to revisit."

"Fantastic." Ciel groaned while eyeing the fruit wearily.

"Now would you like to finish eating or shall I feed it to you?" Sebastian asked with a steady tone. Ciel eyed Sebastian knowing that the demon was serious, he was almost tempted to order him away but with his stupid contract is different from orders crap, Ciel would be forced to eat the overly sweet food, unless….

"Go make something else that I can actually eat." Ciel said flippantly.

"Now Bocchan I've also taught you better manners. You've asked for something sweeter and I've given it to you, you would be showing rude etiquette to refuse." Sebastian lectured.

"You're the damn butler and I'm the master! You do as I say!"

"My what a nasty temper we have this morning perhaps we should remedy this." Sebastian said his lips curving fully and his eyes becoming brighter but not quite demonic, "We must do something about this potty mouth you've acquired." Ciel's hand clenched into a fist, the damn tutor mode was pissing him off.

"Piss off!" Ciel screamed regretting doing so once he saw the fake look of disappointment on his butlers face.

"Now I've already reprimanded you twice this is the third time and I'm afraid I'll have to take action." Sebastian said his pupils turning into slits. Ciel gulped and opened his mouth.

"This is an-," before the order could even begin Sebastian had swooped in and wrapped an arm around Ciel's middle and slung the child over his shoulder.

"P-Put me down!" Ciel screamed while pounding on Sebastian's back.

"No." Came the steady reply and Ciel was carried right into the washroom and placed on a short stool. When Ciel tried to stand Sebastian's hands were on his small shoulders in an instant forcing him back down.

"I gave you two chances already and you've ignored them so you'll have to face the consequences." Sebastian said in an exasperated tone while searching in the cupboard. He pulled out a fat but short piece of soap and walked back over to Ciel who was glaring at the butler.

"Bite down on this and don't say a word." Sebastian requested.

"NO!" Ciel screamed, "You're the _butler_ I'm the master! You can't make me!"

"Yes but I am also your caretaker and therefore I must teach you correctly and I must say I don't think I've done very well, outright refusing and disrespecting elders," Sebastian shook his head slightly here, "I'm going to have to teach you all over again." Sebastian said in an exasperated tone, "Now open up."

"I refuse!"

"I thought it might come to this." Sebastian kept the bar of soap in his hand but moved to Ciel faster than the boy anticipated. Before Ciel could even raise an arm in defense Sebastian had gripped the boys jaw between his fingers, being mindful of the cavity that he knew was lurking in his master's mouth. He used a light pressure that brought a gasp from Ciel and a half suppressed whimper of pain as the boy's mouth dropped open. Sebastian plopped the soap in Ciel's mouth just as the boy tired to close it. He whimpered as he bit down on it and it, and like breakfast, aggravated his cavity. Sebastian felt mildly worried at the severity of the cavity when he saw tears in the young Phantomhive's angry, mitch-matched eyes.

"Only two and a half minutes." Sebastian said sternly as he pulled out his pocket watch ignoring the muffled cry of 'only' coming from the boy. Sebastian picked up a spare brush that sat on the counter and ran it though Ciel's silky locks as the child clenched his hands around the edges of the stool, no doubt trying to ward off the pain of his tooth and the horrible taste of the soap. Sebastian repressed a sigh; the master _would _loose this game one way or another. Sebastian wouldn't allow him the luxury of victory.

"I shall return momentarily, I expect you to stay right there and if that soap leaves your mouth, I'll know." Sebastian said with a narrowed look and carefully hidden amusement. He turned and walked out the door giving Ciel a few minutes to think things through.

Ciel resisted the overwhelming urge to chuck the soap as far as he could when Sebastian left. A thirteen year old human verses a very crafty demon, Ciel wasn't stupid he knew who would win that; contract or not. The soap tasted horrible, like wet socks and rancid fish. He refused to swallow such a horrible taste which led to his saliva pooling at the base of his mouth just under his tongue.

Things were very strange this morning; Sebastian _never_ changed his recipes for Ciel when he complained about the food not being sugary enough. Even if he did there would be no way that Sebastian would make the food taste so strange, and pancakes? He had never made them before why start now? This soap punishment was strange too, no; everything Sebastian had done that morning was strange and irritated his cavity. It was almost as if Sebastian was trying to make a point that he knew about the cavity…

Of course Sebastian knew he would never do half of the things that he was doing now if Ciel was healthy. The question was, why didn't Sebastian just confront him, why the games? Perhaps he wanted Ciel to ask for help, but that was ridiculous, Sebastian knows of his hate for dentists. He wouldn't break. He would show that damn demon that no matter how gross the soap was or how much it made him want to vomit, or even how horrible it made his tooth ache in pain he wouldn't give in. He would make the whole two minutes, it had to be a whole minute and half just now, right? Ciel looked at the pocket watch that Sebastian had left and nearly screamed. It had only been 45 seconds. There was no way he could do this! His stomach was churning now and he was about to drool because of all the saliva pooling together in his mouth.

Sebastian came in the room at about that time and Ciel's distaste was set back into motion and he glared coldly. Sebastian set down the bundle of clothing on the counter space and silently went to tie the eye patch around Ciel's head while the child held his glare. With a knowing grin that Ciel had missed, Sebastian turned to receive the day clothes. He set them next to the child and began to undress him. He then began dressing and he finished dressing the child just for the few remaining seconds to drop away. Sebastian looked up at the child expecting a look of defiance but his eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw the screwed up look on Ciel's face as he tried to keep the whimpers of pain silent, and without missing a beat Sebastian took a cotton towel he had brought with him and placed his open faced palm on the underside of Ciel's chin.

"You may spit that out now Bocchan." He said softly and Ciel wasted no time in spitting out the mass of slobbery soap into the waiting palm. Sebastian quickly held the towel underneath the boys chin to catch the saliva that was quickly spilling out. He dabbed at the cloudy saliva on Ciel's chin until it was gone.

"I want tea, normal tea." Ciel ordered and Sebastian sighed. While this was just one way to get his master to crack, he had hoped that Ciel would learn something.

"Did you not learn your lesson? Must I teach it once more?" Sebastian made as if to place the soap back in Ciel's closed lips but Ciel backed away quickly upsetting the stool and nearly falling himself.

"NO!"

"Then perhaps you would like to ask like a gentleman?" Sebastian said in a convincing tone waiting for the next action that Ciel would make. Unconsciously the boy ground his teeth together like he always did when he was angry. Sebastian smirked as Ciel winced and he said nothing, just waiting for Ciel to speak after the pain disappeared and even after the look of pain left the masters face he stayed silent. As he stayed silent even longer Sebastian raised an expectant eyebrow that made Ciel wince and turn his head away.

"Would you-,"

"Look at me as you speak please." Sebastian said calmly as he hooked a finger underneath Ciel's chin and turned the boy's face toward him. Ciel clenched his jaw halfway before stopping and saving himself the pain; then clenched his fist instead.

"Would you please make some tea that is _not_ thoroughly doused in sugar?" Ciel asked bitterly.

"Of course but it seems we'll have to work on the tone next." Sebastian said slyly.

5877674487854

Ciel had just barely finished drinking his, thankfully normal tea, when Sebastian came in robed with his tutoring uniform. Ciel nearly groaned as the man adjusted his glasses. If this was going to be like everything else that had happened today Ciel was ready to crawl back in bed and never wake up. Sighing Ciel slouched in his chair wishing to just disappear for a while. Almost instantly there was a ruler hitting the back of his head. Yelping Ciel sat up rubbing the sore spot.

"The hell was that for?" Ciel griped while rubbing the back of his hand. The ruler fell on the top of his head.

"Once again, your language is inexcusable. Such words are deplorable and you will cease using them today." Sebastian said in his typical tutoring tone, "Your manners today have been dreadful and I will teach you again, about how you should be acting as an Earl."

"I _don't_ need these lessons again!" Ciel complained. Sebastian let the ruler fall again, this time on the young earl's head.

"That is exactly what I'm talking about. You show no respect to elders. However we will start at the beginning of our day. You still have not finished your breakfast and I have had it warmed for you so you may finish." Sebastian said as he gestured to the cart by the door. Ciel grimaced and shifted his gaze to the floor knowing that if he refused it would be the ruler and Sebastian making sure he ate. However the pain that would come from all the sugar did not sit well with him. He assumed that this was designed to either force him to tell Sebastian about the cavity or force him through the torture of the overly sweet breakfast. His stubbornness overruled the want to tell Sebastian about the cavity and just end it. He would ride this out and he would just wait until the cavity no longer hurt and he would just live with it. He would play Sebastian's game and win.

"Very well, I agree my manners this morning were quite atrocious. I must have woken on the wrong side of the bed." Ciel said in a very polite tone. He saw the look in Sebastian's eye darken with amusement.

"Perhaps the day shall remedy that." Sebastian replied automatically as he moved to the tray and served his master. It was cute, Sebastian decided; that his master thought he would win this game. Sebastian had already decided the ending; all he had to do was fill in the amusing spots. This, he decided was one of them. The look on Ciel's face as he tried to keep it neutral while eating the food that caused him such pain, it almost made him want to chuckle. The boy's jaw was trembling as he tried to swallow and half way through he nearly slammed his fork down as he grabbed for the cup of milk Sebastian had set out with the meal. It too, however, was sweet and he saw Ciel nearly gag on it.

The food was terrible, just as terrible as it was in the morning. So terrible he thought he was going to gag on each bite. His jaw began to tremble as he tried to force himself to swallow. He tried to ignore the pain but it became so pronounced that he had to force his way through it just to keep eating. The scone had to be the worst. It had so many chocolate chips in it that each bite had one; nearly each bite a chocolate chip would wedge its way into the cavity. He switched to the fruit which was somewhat decent but it had its own sugar treatment along the way too. He needed a drink at this point and nearly slammed the fork down for the glass of milk, which he nearly spewed across the table when he realized that it too was a sugar mine. He couldn't take this. It hurt so horribly that he had a headache that was bound to turn into a migraine. Perhaps he should just play sick for the day, but that would just lead Sebastian to be overbearing and Ciel didn't think he could take that for the day. With jerky movements he finished the breakfast and was about to lay his head down just for a moment when Sebastian announced that they would begin their lessons for the day.

5877674487854

Four hours of torture later, Ciel emerged from the room bent on destroying his butler. And yet, before his revenge could be fulfilled he was rushed off to his office to do his required paper work. Sitting alone was a blessing on its own but he was clenching the pen so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He would murder his butler, he would order him to be still and he would slice his throat and he would feel much better while Sebastian lay there for a moment. He would of course look away when the demon stood and merely wiped the blood away with a handkerchief and began the day once again. For the whole day Ciel could pretend that Sebastian was lying where he left him, dead. On the ground.

The hour for afternoon tea was quickly approaching and Ciel wasn't sure he could take anymore sugar for the day. His breakfast was still churning uncomfortably in his stomach. If he had to eat one more overly sweet thing he was positive that it was all going to come right back up. Perhaps he could order Bard to make lunch and dinner for the day. Sure it wouldn't be tasty but at least it wouldn't be laced with sugar either. However that would look like a sign of weakness to Sebastian he would find even more cunning ways to win their little competition. Ciel would take this like the man he was and prevail. Sighing he began the dull work for the factory, reading the scripts and signing them and beginning again.

Exhaustion began creeping into the corners of his eyes. The hand holding the pen couldn't keep its grip and the pen clattered loudly to the desk. Ciel merely let his head fall to the desk. He would rest his eyes for a few moments and continue working in a few minutes. The office area faded away and Ciel was no longer aware of anything around him. He didn't even stir when the knock for his afternoon tea came.

"My, my Bocchan leaving yourself in such a vulnerable position, when will you learn?" Sebastian muttered as he abandoned the cart of the sweet afternoon tea by the door. He supposed their lesson that day had been exhausting and judging by the piles of completed work Ciel's fit of anger fueled his determination to the point that the young Earl exhausted himself.

Approaching Ciel he carefully leaned the boy against the back of his chair. He would take advantage of his master's present state to look at the cavity. Gently, he opened the preteen's mouth and peered inside. He frowned as he sharp gaze caught the location of the unsightly cavity. It was fairly large and it looked painful. Mildly impressed with Ciel's tolerance for the pain he knew he needed to end the game sooner than dinner. Much sooner than dinner. Perhaps he should take advantage of the situation and just take Ciel now. However that would hold no amusement for him. Sighing he took the cart of overly sweet items and brought back a slightly bland tea that would soothe the master instead of irritate him.

"Bocchan, it's time to wake up." Sebastian called as he gently shook Ciel's shoulder.

"No…Don't wanna." Ciel grumbled and he turned to lean on the other side of his face only to put pressure on the cavity. Sitting up with a yelp Ciel rubbed at his cheek then quickly put his hand down by his side when he realized that Sebastian was in the room. His glare was bringing a smirk to Sebastian's face. The Young Master didn't look threatening at all when he still had the remains of sleep in his eyes and sleep lines on his face.

"I believe it's time we had a talk Bocchan. No more games." Sebastian said as he poured the tea and placed the cup in front of the suspicious boy, "It is safe so you don't have to worry."

"And what exactly must is discuss with you?" Ciel asked in a defensive tone as he hesitantly brought the tea to his lips. He inhaled the scent finding it weak he frowned but took a sip anyway relaxing when the pain in his mouth decreased slightly.

"I believe you already know the answer to that." Sebastian said with a sharp look. Ciel at least had the decency to look abashed.

"It's nothing to worry about Sebastian, I'm fine." Ciel said in his 'my word is final' voice as he tried to turn his chair away from the demon.

"I do not think that lying is the best choice for you at this point." Sebastian countered while catching the chair and bringing it back around.

"This is strange for you; you usually play longer, until something cracks." Ciel muttered confused.

"Yes well, I'm afraid I don't have as much time as I had thought."

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"It means I know more than you think Bocchan. I would just like to hear it from your own lips." Sebastian answered.

"You want me to beg to you for help? Is that it Sebastian?" Ciel growled slamming the tea cup down. Sebastian smirked.

"While that would be entertaining, a simple please help will suffice."

"I don't need it! I'm fine! I don't need to see anyone or do anything!"

"Are you so blinded by fear that you will reject any thought of help? Under one of your orders I am to be your shield, protecting you from everything and that will even include something as simple as a cavity." Sebastian said in a straight tone, "I will be taking you to see a dentist whether you agree or not. Orders or not, I will be taking you this afternoon."

"I refuse to go. I am not…blinded by fear! I do not want foreign objects or some old farts fingers in my mouth! Not again!" Ciel nearly yelled. Sebastian blinked, and there was the reason his master despised the dentist, it made sense now. Sitting in a chair shaped like that with a bright light overhead and a sharp object entering his mouth. His masters torturous past was once again interfering with his health, but Sebastian refused to let this go on any further.

It disappointed him that Ciel showed such little trust in him and at the same time, how hard it must be to trust the one who would eventually kill you. While it disappointed him to have to constantly regain Ciel's trust he knew it was necessary for the child. He could not protect him if there was no trust in his actions. Using his teeth he removed his right glove and knelt in front of the youth.

"I have made a contract with you, a promise if you will, to protect your life. I intend to carry out it to the fullest until the day when the contract ends. I will always be by your side so you will have nothing to fear. I will take your fears and smash them down until they are maggots at the Young Masters feet." Sebastian lectured. The contract glowed slightly in response to his words and Ciel felt his own eye tingling. Ciel shifted but said nothing. Sebastian silently moved to a crouching position. He startled Ciel by placing his hand underneath the eye patch and slipping it off. It had always bothered him that they hid their contract from others eyes. To him it was a mighty fine looking contract, majestic even.

Ciel's one blue eye had widened in surprise and through the contract Sebastian could feel Ciel's racing heart. Slowly the heart rate was decelerating. In this moment Sebastian decided, Ciel looked very much like the child he was and absolutely scrumptious. His eyes turned to their normal demonic appearance and as he looked into Ciel's eye he could tell the child took solace in those eyes and yet he feared the day they would turn on him.

"I don't want to go." Ciel finally answered his voice small.

"You too have made a commitment towards me. My every hair, my every breath belongs to you." Sebastian soothed as he caressed the side of his masters face. It was not very often Ciel showed this persona of himself and Sebastian had always been the one to see it. Perhaps even cause it. Only certain things could set him off into a protective shell and only the highest amount of coaxing would call him out, all of this Sebastian could instigate. This was one of the times when Sebastian had to work hard to restrain himself from devouring the boy in that moment; the helpless look had never seemed so lovely before Ciel.

"I am aware." Ciel answered shortly.

"Therefore you have nothing to fear. If they even put one menacing hand towards you I will rip it off and take you away." Sebastian stated. Ciel gave a nod and Sebastian ran his thumb over the closed eyelid once more before he picked up the eye patch and retied it then slipped his own glove back on. Sebastian was just about to suggest that they leave at that moment when Ciel gripped the back of his tailcoat and called out to him.

"Sebastian…I think…Yeah I'm gonna puke." Ciel whined pitifully one hand clutching his stomach. Sebastian quickly scooped up his young lord and rushed him to the window knowing that they wouldn't make it anywhere else without Ciel throwing up all over him-self, Sebastian, and the mansion. Sebastian opened the window just in time for Ciel to lean out and let loose.

"N-ever…never again." Ciel mumbled as he leaned back into the mansion to grab at Sebastian's coat tempted to throw him out the window, "I don't want food that disgusting, ever again." Sebastian drew a handkerchief out of his inside pocket and dabbed at Ciel's face.

"Of course." Sebastian agreed. After Ciel had drank the rest of his tea to rid himself of the horrible taste Sebastian had dressed him in his jacket and had gotten the carriage prepared.

"We shall return sometime before dinner." Sebastian informed the three servants.

"Is the Young Master feeling alright?" Finny asked nervously, he had seen Ciel throwing up from the garden and he had seen the Young Earl laying in the backseat of the carriage with an arm over his eyes.

"He will be fine." Sebastian answered, "You know your responsibilities." And with that Sebastian climbed into the carriage with Ciel and Tanaka began to direct the horses to their destination. Sebastian had already called in that morning saying they would be in sometime today so they had held a chair for Ciel. Get in and get out seemed like the best choice to him.

5877674487854

This was mad; it was torture, immoral, wrong, _and sick_. Ciel hated it! The only thing keeping him from kicking this dentist in the balls in a very un-noble like manner and running off was Sebastian's looming presence. The mans hands did _not_ belong in his mouth with those sharp metal objects that made him jump and yelp out in pain every time his tooth was touched. He apparently needed a 'cleaning' and a 'filling'. Screw them. If Sebastian wasn't there he might have actually said it. It took Ciel a moment to realize that the stupid dentist was talking with his useless butler about something…something about how jumpy Ciel was.

"Yes, well this is his first time being to a dentist while in my care." Sebastian said with a thoughtful look directed at his master. Ciel glared back unsure of what was going on.

"I assure you its perfectly safe and it will relax him, they've just started using in a dental office."

"It will not harm him at all?"

"Of course not, it will just make him compliant and easy to work with, perhaps a bit happy."

"Happy?"

"He'll be a bit more relaxed with his nerves." The dentist replied as Ciel glared at both of them. He didn't need to be 'relaxed and compliant'. Sebastian would say no. He knew it; Sebastian would protect him from whatever the hell this dentist wanted to do to him.

"Very well but if he does end up hurt, you will be paying for it." Sebastian threatened. Ciel's jaw dropped, he had no idea what he was going to be subjected to due to his earlier brooding but Sebastian _agreed_! The dentist nodded and disappeared for a moment.

"You trust me, do you not Bocchan?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"I'm not so sure what to think anymore." Ciel hissed, "What the hell is he going to do to me?"

"Lower your voice please, it's a light anesthetic."

"A what?"

"It'll just make you more relaxed so he can do his job without you looking like you're going to rip his throat out every second." Sebastian assured, "At the first sign of fraud I'll be right here." The dentist returned with a strange looking machine (1) and grabbed the facemask.

"Alright Ciel, just breath normally and this will be over before you know it." The dentist comforted softly. Ciel glared and shied away from the mask whispering death threats in his head. Hell he would sick Grell on this man, _Grell_. Sebastian took the mask from the dentist.

"If I may, I believe he'll trust me a bit more." Sebastian said while looking at Ciel.

"Very well."

"Sebastian I swear if-," Ciel started only to be cut off by the mask. There was a sickly sweet scent and taste in his mouth and the world fuzzed just a bit before the mask was withdrawn. He felt light, really light almost as if he could fly.

"Alright Ciel, can I get you to just hold this on your stomach."

"Hehe, mmmmkay." Ciel giggled. Sebastian's eyebrows shot to his hairline, what was this stuff and where could he get some? This was quite amusing. Ciel didn't even flinch when the dentist pulled out the numbing shot. He did jump slightly and chewed out the dentist with a few choice words that were gracefully ignored when it was injected. As the dentist began drilling into the tooth after Ciel was numb Ciel began laughing. Not enough to disrupt the dentist but enough to make Sebastian curious.

"If I may ask, what is so amusing to the Young Master?" If anything this made Ciel laugh harder and nearly choke on his own saliva. This time the dentist stopped and waited for the fit to pass before starting up his work again.

"You look like a lady." Ciel laughed. Sebastian felt an eyebrow tick, Ciel was the one who designed his looks, it was his fault if he looked girly…which he did not! Then again, Ciel's visible eye was slightly cloudy but he didn't seem hurt. Sebastian allowed their connection through the contract to flow freely and a powerful wave of dizziness hit him as he shared the connection with Ciel. Suddenly it did seem strangely humorous that he looked like a female. He quickly cut the link in apprehension of his sanity. The dentist had finished quickly enough with the cavity but had only just started on the cleaning process. Sebastian checked his watch, at this rate they wouldn't make it back in time for dinner. Finally the dentist had finished with everything and released Ciel to Sebastian. The young Earl chuckled then snorted as he looked up into Sebastian's eyes.

"He shouldn't eat anything for two hours at the least, if you could get him to fall asleep that would be best." The dentist recommended as Sebastian placed a steadying hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"Very well." Sebastian answered easily hiding his frustration with the length of the process, from the human. After helping Ciel coordinate his steps to the waiting carriage he offered the Earl a hand to get into the stagecoach. Ciel shakily climbed in and Sebastian nodded at an apprehensive looking Tanaka. Sebastian sat next to his master and closed the carriage door catching Ciel as he fell forward in a most _un-_earl like manner as the stagecoach moved into motion. Ciel sighed as he laid his head against the carriage window with a yawn following quickly after. Sebastian gently led the boy to lie on the seat, his small head in the lap of his butler. Sensing the argument coming from the boy Sebastian spoke first.

"It would be best if you slept Bocchan, it is a side-effect from the laughing gas." Sebastian answered, "We do have a long trip back to the manor." Ciel was silent for a moment then, in a most childlike manor that was probably due to said laughing gas, Ciel curled into Sebastian's lap and nodded.

"Wake me when we arrive?" He questioned softly falling asleep before an answer could be given. Sebastian spoke softly to his slumbering lord muttering only three words, "Yes My Lord."

5877674487854

(1) I did a little research and this is about the time period where they first started introducing Laughing gas into a dentist's office, before it was just mildly used for minor surgeries.

Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
